Packs
Packs, also known as Booster Packs, can be bought with Power Credits or real money in the Store OR can be obtained if completed a certain amount of Battles for a character's Challenge. They can contain either character cards, with or without support cards, along with a possible chance for an upgrade cards, and/or gear cards. Their contents may be fixed or random; they can be permanent or temporary (i.e. does not always appear in the store). Obtaining a character who first needs to be unlocked in Challenge Mode or a WBID account (or through the Store) can be promoted DIRECTLY with Power Credits. Otherwise, if obtained from any most Packs, they cannot be promoted directly. Permanent packs *Bronze Booster Pack *Silver Booster Pack *Gold Booster Pack *Gear Booster Pack *Gear Locker *Challenge Booster Pack *Most Wanted Pack *Starter Pack - costs $4.99 (IOS) or 50,000 Power Credits (Android), can only be purchased once. *The Flash Starter Pack - costs $19.99, can only be purchased once. Temporary Packs The pack(s) currently in store are bolded. *Arkham Pack - 3 random characters from the Arkham series (with both Arkham Origins and Arkham Knight characters) *Arkham Asylum Pack - Arkham Origins Batman, Arkham Origins Deathstroke, and Arkham Harley Quinn *Bleed Out Pack - Batman Returns Catwoman, Regime Aquaman, and Mortal Kombat Scorpion *Femme Fatale Pack - Batgirl (formerly Batman Returns Catwoman), 600 Wonder Woman, and Animated Harley Quinn *Gotham City Pack - Insurgency Joker, Batman, and Bane *Justice League Pack' '- Superman, Regime Wonder Woman, and Aquaman *Man of Steel Pack - contains only 2 characters, Superman/Man of Steel and Zod/Man of Steel. *Metropolis Pack - Superman, Krypto Lex Luthor, and Doomsday *Red Son Pack - 3 Random Red Son characters *Small Challenge Bundle - 3 Challenge Credits *Large Challenge Bundle - 20 Challenge Credits *Tag Team Pack - Luchador Bane, Hawkgirl/Prime, and New 52 Nightwing *Injustice 2 Promo Pack *Dawn of Justice Premium Pack - with a random chance to obtain the 3 Dawn of Justice characters! *Dawn of Justice Gear Locker *Survivor Pack - Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X , Scorpion/Mortal Kombat and Lobo/Bounty Hunter *Ice Breaker Pack - Bane/Luchador, Killer Frost/Regime and Killer Frost/Prime *'Alien Invasion Pack' - Darkseid/Prime, Martian Manhunter/Prime, Lobo/Prime *'Villains Starter Pack' Early Access Packs Early Access Packs are generally released slightly prior to the character's official release, and retracted around the same time their challenge expires. An exception is The Flash Starter Pack which is permanent. *Arkham Knight Harley Quinn Pack *Dawn of Justice Superman Pack *Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman Pack *Kahndaq Black Adam Pack *Anti-Matter Sinestro Pack *Arkham Knight Catwoman Pack *Injustice 2 Aquaman Pack *Injustice 2 Superman Pack *Ame-Comi Catwoman Early Access Bundle *Ame-Comi Catwoman Pack *'Worst Heroes Ever Bundle ' - Contains all the new Suicide Squad Characters(Except The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad) at E1 and Level 30! Along with all their own gears and 8 Augment cards. *'Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Early Access Bundle' *'Suicide Squad Deadshot Early Access Bundle' *'Suicide Squad Joker Early Access Bundle' *'Suicide Squad Daily Bonus Pack' Trivia *Previously, the card's stats on the pack's interface are modified by support cards. This has since been removed and now they show their base stats. *Most of the non-random temporary packs are around 25% cheaper than the characters are separately. A major exception is the Arkham Asylum Pack, which only saves about 3.6% possibly due to the difficulty of otherwise obtaining Harley Quinn/Arkham. Category:Packs Category:Terminology